


The One That Disappoints

by Bam4Me



Series: Here Be Dragons [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom!Charlie, Dragons, Gen, Ghosts, Harry Centric, Harry and Ginny are bros, Harry can sense angry spirits, Harry-Charlie Centric, If you wanna ignore that warning that's okay you're an idiot I understand, M/M, PoC Harry, Seriously this is the SECOND in a series, Slice of Life, That means no actual plot, You WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO NOT READ THE FIRST ONE THIS IS AU LIKE HELLA, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Disappoints

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> *slightly panicking* I DID NOT EXPECT PEOPLE TO LIKE THE FIRST FIC I'M A LITTLE BIT SCARED WHAT THE HELL??????? Like, I knew a few people were gonna love it, and I myself was excited as HELL, but like, I've had people tell me they think the first fic was my best work yet??? And people telling me that they felt so many FEELINGS??? I am hap, thank. Love all of you, really, I do.
> 
> I have SO MUCH MORE planned for this series, and I KNOW I promised that the second one was gonna have lots of BDSM/Pet Play in it, but I accidentally made the mistake of focusing on the WRONG thing, and it fuked me up, and so I had to post this as a stand alone.
> 
> You'll notice (BOTH, if you're a fan of my series the Big Ageplay Guns, or most of my other ageplay series,) that I skipped a year in my writing. (Least, I think I did, need to go over again and reread this shit before I post one day. Nah.) If you're NOT a first time reader, you'll notice, that I OFTEN go back in big series like this, and fill in gaps with short fics and write a lot when I invest in a series. I am planning on doing this for this series as well.
> 
> Also, really, I love all of you, you stick by me even though I can be the biggest asshole around when talking to *cough*yelling at*cough* people and I am so thankful that none of you have written me off as hopeless yet.
> 
> Either way, more to come, having fun writing this. (BTW, this does NOT mean I'm abandoning my Marvel fics, stop whining about that.)
> 
> I'll probably delete this note in a week or so since it's so long.

“Harry, you’re not taking them inside.”

 

Harry gave Charlie an impressive pout, holding the nestling in his arms, closer to his chest. Sweetheart was tousling with three other miniature dragons in the tall grass while Harry played with some of the baby dragons outside of the manor Harry had gotten the deed for.

 

It was big and open, in the middle of the heated part of the dragon sanctuary. It didn’t get cold in this part of the forest, since some dragons needed heat to survive, so it was full of miniature breeds and fire breathers. Harry loved the heat.

 

Charlie loved the heat too, but he was a little annoyed when his bosses had immediately taken this as a chance to move him to another section of the program. It’s been nearly a year since that now, and he’s settled in pretty well.

 

He’s still kind of annoyed that they moved him out of the main infancy program though, since he’s pretty much been demoted to a mobile pediatrician at this point. He used to work in the breeding program in the main part of the sanctuary, but now he was running around trying to corral any of the babies with any sort of sickness into a doctor’s office and taking measurements like a nurse.

 

He felt a little like his mother, constantly running around after too many children, but these ones could fly.

 

Then there was Harry, the sanctuary’s newest consultant. He was only doing it, because he was the only known person in the  _ whole world _ who could speak to dragons, so he had agreed to help out, but he spent the most of his days running after Charlie with big eyes and playing with the nestlings. Charlie was  _ fairly _ sure that he was still a nestling himself, because he loved playing with them. It was good for something though, it kept the babies distracted while he was working.

 

“Why not?”

 

Charlie sighed, leaning against the door frame. It was hot out, but Harry seemed to handle the heat pretty well, wearing nothing but shorts and a tee shirt, no shoes on. Charlie needed to remind him to wash his hands before eating. “Because, the dragons stay outside, not in the house.”

 

Harry tilted his head to the side, “Sweetheart stays inside.”

 

Charlie nodded, “Because she’s more of a pet.”

 

Harry sighed loudly, scrambling up from the ground. Charlie wondered where his shoes disappeared to. Again. They always disappeared. “Okay.”

 

He ducked under Charlie’s arm with Sweetheart at his side, easily slipping into the house beside him. He was more than small enough to.

 

***

 

When Charlie woke up the next morning, he wasn’t alone. It took all his self control not to jump when he opened his eyes, immediately meeting a pair of wide green ones. “Hello.”

 

Harry curled up in a tighter ball on the other side of the bed, Sweetheart draped over his side while she kept on sleeping. “Hey.”

 

He… he looked a little scared. Charlie’s older brother instincts immediately kicked in. “Harry, did you have a nightmare?”

 

Harry shook his head, curling up into the pillow on the other side of the bed. He bit into the skin of his bottom lip though, something was obviously wrong. “Did… did you see something?”

 

Harry sat up then, Sweetheart falling off his side and grumbling up at him angrily before moving to steal his pillow. Harry tried a few times to answer, his mouth opening, but no sound coming out. It took him several times to get the words out. “I think… think there’s a… unfriendly spirit. Here, in the house. Something bad.”

 

Charlie looked around the room for a minute, taking things in. It seemed fine to him. He was across the hall from Harry, his own room being vast open, with a big fireplace and french doors. His own room lit up in the day, but Harry’s was kept in shade most of the time.

 

When he looked back down, Harry was curled back up again, looking around with big eyes. Charlie nodded once to himself. “I’m going to go firecall Mum. Ghosts don’t scare her.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Even the angry ones?”

 

Charlie shook his head, “Nope. Not even them. Mum was originally going to study passed spirits before she decided to stay at home with us. She’s fearless.”

 

Harry nodded, “Good.”

 

Charlie got up, pulling on a tee shirt before moving towards the fireplace. He hoped that Harry hadn’t just had a nightmare, because he’d hate to call his mother out for nothing, but chances of her actually being upset when one of her kids obviously needed her, were slim to none. And Harry did, because Harry was nearly shaking like a leaf. He looked exhausted, and even if it was just a bad dream, he could use Molly’s help right now.

 

Firecall laws in relation to out of country visits and calls, were slightly restricted. You could call someone outside of the country, but if they had a blocked fireplace, it wouldn’t go through or even show up like it would if you were still in country. Actual movement between countries is almost entirely cut off unless you have a wizarding visa to move between countries.

 

Some people got these visas through their work, Charlie himself had one for both his work, and because of being a duel citizen. Harry had one through his work as a consultant, but he could actually floo to any fireplace in Britain as long as it didn’t block you, because he was a UK citizen.

 

When Charlie and Harry first moved into this manor, Harry had been worried about not having free access to Sirius and Remus, so Charlie had put in a permit to allow access between countries, through  _ this _ specific fireplace, between the Weasley’s and Harry’s godparents, so none of them would get restricted from seeing each other.

 

Basically, Charlie is happy, because his mother isn’t going to have to put in a permit every time she needs to come see them for something, because floo travel between the burrow and the manor, was open at all times.

 

He didn’t step through, because he was a little worried about leaving Harry alone right now. Harry was curled up around the pillow that Charlie had been sleeping on, nose buried into the soft and eyes half shut. He came back to the bed, sitting next to Harry before pressing a dry kiss to the teen’s temple. “You should sleep.”

 

Harry made an odd noise, suddenly focused on keeping his eyes open, because he was a very inconvenient person who thrived off of doing exactly what he’d been told not to. “No.”

 

Charlie grinned, leaning in so he could nuzzle his nose along Harry’s jawline breathing in the scent of clean, sleep warmed skin. “Yes. Sleep now.”

 

Harry let out a noise, not unlike a sleepy nestling, nuzzling down into the pillow he’d stolen from Charlie while his eyes started falling shut. “What if the bad ghost comes back?”

 

“Then I’ll make sure it doesn’t come anywhere near you.”

 

Harry sighed, breathing nearly evened out, “Okay.”

 

Molly came through the fireplace less than a minute later, but she wasn’t alone. Ginny trailed after their mother with a grumpy look on her face, half asleep and clinging to her mother’s apron tails like she used to when she was still little and always tired. Ginny immediately abandoned her when she saw a bed though, climbing into the soft blankets next to Harry with a cubish noise, pulling Harry close.

 

“Well, that was a lovely welcome.”

 

Molly waved it off, wiping off her hands from the floo powder onto a towel. “She misses you, but you know Ginny, she’d trade us all for a nice bed if she was tired enough.”

 

Charlie nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek before getting off the bed. “True.”

 

***

 

When Harry woke up later on that day, he found himself face with an odd situation. “You’re not my usual ginger.”

 

Ginny shrugged, gently scratching at Sweetheart’s tummy while the little dragon purred deep in her chest up at her. “You’re not my usual dark skinned brunette, but you don’t see me complaining about it.”

 

Harry sat up with a snort, looking around. “Where’s Charlie?”

 

“Probably making breakfast with Mum.”

 

Harry nodded, following the younger teen out of Charlie’s bedroom and down the stairs, where they could hear a lot more voices than Harry was used to. It sounded like the whole Weasley clan was in the kitchen.

 

Because they were.

 

It was barely nine in the morning, which meant it was probably about seven to everyone else, but the kitchen was full of people. Ginny immediately made her way around the side of the table and collapsed into the chair next to Hermione, immediately stealing a sausage off her plate until Hermione took pity on her and made her a plate of her own.

 

Harry got into the chair next to Charlie and smiled gratefully when Bill handed him a cup of iced coffee that was more milk than actual coffee, because they were in the middle of the fucking  _ jungle _ and it was hot in the house right now. 

 

There was a barking noise in the other room, and Remus made a face. “Sirius, quit barking at the dragons!”

 

Sirius came into the room a minute later, human, and sat at the table next to Remus. He looked shifty. “They’re so  _ small _ . Like  _ squirrels _ .”

 

“Except, if you chase one of these up a tree, they’ll set you on fire.”

 

Sirius sighed, “I know.”

 

Harry leaned back so he could look at Molly, who was using Bill to help her cook that morning. “Did you get the… uh… spirit?”

 

The room went quiet, and Harry suddenly wondered if maybe it  _ had _ just been a dream, but Molly stepped away from the stove, leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s wild curls. “Don’t worry, love. He won’t be coming back. Had to bring in an exorcist to get rid of him, but he’s one now.”

 

Harry nodded, “When I woke up, he was just  _ staring _ at me. It was horrifying.”

 

Molly went back to the stove with a shake of her head, “He probably died violently. He seemed eager for blood. Nearly a poltergeist, but he’s gone now.”

 

Harry sat back with a sigh, nodding.

 

Harry doesn’t think he minds having everyone over for breakfast. It feels nice and cosy.

 

***

 

Harry changed rooms after that. This one was attached to Charlie’s room by a door, both with their own bathrooms though. This one had light all throughout the day, and best of all, no menevolant spirits.

 

There were three other spirits in the house. One of them was a little old lady. She stayed in the sitting room on the first floor, and sometimes, she would tell Harry stories when he wasn’t feeling well. There was a farmer who always complained about the miniature dragons getting into the year’s crops, but he’d also help Charlie plant in the indoor greenhouse when Charlie asked for his help. The other one was a teenage girl, who would sit in the bay windows near the east side of the house, but she also had endless questions for Harry, about people her own age now days.

 

Harry liked them a lot more than the one who felt as though he was barely holding back his own violence. 

 

Harry laying in the downstairs sitting room on his stomach, drawing an artist's rendition -see; ugly- picture of Sweetheart while he listened to the old woman prattle on about how the area around the manor used to be nothing but grasslands and miniature dragons as far as the eye could see.

 

Harry sat up a little, leaning on his left elbow when Sweetheart came over to look at the drawing in confusion. She had no idea why her little master was drawing diseased frogs. “There were always miniature dragons here?”

 

Mrs Bennet paused in her sewing. She was always sewing, and Harry wondered if she was always sewing the same thing, but he honestly didn’t want to alarm her if she was trapped in a loop and hadn’t realized it yet. She had a British accent. “Oh course, love, there have been small breeds living here since I was a lass myself. You know, it’s so sweet how you’ve bonded with that little one. She’s a beaut.”

 

Harry nodded, leaning in to nuzzle his nose along Sweetheart’s side. “Yeah. She’s the best.”

 

The dragon leaned back on her haunches, nuzzling up against his nose in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
